


Quiet

by iuhyeah



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Library Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iuhyeah/pseuds/iuhyeah
Summary: You and Stephen have some private time in the sanctum library





	Quiet

You stood in the library humming as you looked for a specific book, the smell of ancient writings filling your nose.

Footsteps were heard and then a pair of strong arms wrapped around your waist you let out a soft gasp followed by sweet laughter as his facial hair tickled your neck.

”Stephen don’t scare me like that!” You said between laughter you felt his lips curl up in a smile against your open neck “I couldn’t help it, you looked too vulnerable” 

You continued looking for the old book, a comfortable silence filling the library. 

Stephen’s large hands began to wander, unwrapping themselves rubbing up and down your torso. His hand rubbing just the underside of your breasts.

”Stephen Strange, just what are you planning to do..” You spoke, a bit of uneasiness in your voice. He hummed in response pressing a chaste kiss to your neck.

You felt something hard press against your bottom a blush rushing against your cheeks.

”S-Stephen! We can’t do this here—“ you whispered your face still red as his hands went to cup your breasts slowly caressing them, god he was a tease.

”If we’re quiet,” he spoke lowly against your neck. “No one will notice..“ You let out a shaky breath.

Stephen was always one to tease and edge you till you were begging. This time it’s different, you’re in the library, a silent space anyone could easily listen in on you and Stephen, the single thought sent a shiver down your spine.

His hands went to knead your breasts sending small shocks of pleasure down towards your sex. You squeezed your thighs together trying to get some sort of friction. He immediately noticed this, a deep chuckle arose from him. 

One hand descended downwards, slipping under your robes and cupping your warm sex. You shook against him bucking your hips. 

You needed him bad.

”So desperate..” 

You let out a small whine wanting him to do something the heat in your belly was becoming too much.

He took a single finger sliding it over your clothed clit. You panted rocking your hips, pressing against his hard on. He groaned moving his hips, grinding into your ass. He slipped his fingers under your panties,  feeling the wet slick covering your folds.

”You’re already soaked for me, darling”  His voice rumbled against you, he knew exactly which words would turn you to putty.

He takes his finger and slowly spreads the wetness around your clit. You’re pushing your hips back, holding in a moan. 

You lusted for him to fill you up, you needed him to take you, right here, in the middle of the library. 

“S-Stephen—“ you whined grinding your hips “Stephen please—“ you begged, you didn’t care if someone heard, in fact the thought sent adrenaline flowing through you.

”Quiet, love” he chucked quietly “You wouldn’t want someone to see us, hmm?” He slid a slender finger into you, you threw your head back onto his shoulder in pleasure. He slowly pumped his finger inside of you. You pant, his finger hitting all the right places. He quickens the pace, and before you know it he has two fingers inside of you.

You hold in a cry, biting you lip. He laps and kisses your exposed neck, sucking leaving behind dark bruises. He continues rapidly fucking you with his fingers. He takes his thumb slowly teasing your clit. The pleasure drives you wild, you’re bucking your hips, thighs shaking as you basked in ecstasy.

You pant out his name, arching your back as you roll with the waves of sensation. It’s too much and your mind swirls around, becoming more intoxicated by the lust. Stephen took his free hand from your chest, trailing it up towards your throat. He wrapped his scarred hand around your neck applying pressure. It catches you off guard. You let out a choked gasp, and he continues pumping his fingers.

 With fast thrusts pressing against all the right spots, you find yourself dangerously close to orgasm. He watches your face intently, his expression completely focused on your enjoyment. His eyes are piercing and intense as they usually are, but the intensity is magnified due to his longing.

”Are you close, dearest?” He asks his fingers moving even faster drawing you to orgasm. You nod quickly, the hand around your throat adding another layer of pleasure.

”Cum for me, sweetheart.” He ordered. The words shock you and you can’t help but orgasm as he utters the words, his fingers pounding you even harder while he speaks them. You cry out, a pathetic little noise, as you feel your body surrendering to him. Your legs shake as you struggle to hold yourself up.

He withdraws his fingers, the emptiness is an unwelcoming feeling. His raises his fingers pushing them into your mouth. You willingly accept them, licking your juices off. He watches you, smirking.

“Such a good girl, aren’t you?”


End file.
